callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Callsigns
:For callsigns in-game characters have used, see Category:Callsigns. Callsigns are a new feature, introduced in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They are similar in nature to nametags, and are used to help distinguish individual players, who can customize their Callsign according to their unique personal tastes and preferences. A Callsign features several elements: the name of the player, a title, an emblem, their level, their rank, and their clan tag. The Callsign of a relevant player can appear on the user interface several times at particular events during multiplayer gameplay: whenever a player kills or is killed by another player, when a player completes or affects an objective in a match, when a player is being spectated (including killcams), or other significant events such as calling in major killstreak rewards or executing multikills Players can choose from at least 594 possible Titles--a word or phrase accompanied by a relevant background image--to use with their Callsign. In addition to Titles, players can also choose from 294 Emblems--small icons that appear to the right of a player's Title in a Callsign. While some are unlocked initially, most Titles and Emblems must be unlocked by completing various challenges in-game. In total, there are 174,636 possible combinations of Titles and Emblems. Titles *Many titles and emblems are unlocked through challenges, although a selection of titles are rank unlocked. Players cannot unlock these for their callsign until the relevant challenges are unlocked in the barracks. Weapon Specific Titles Some titles are unlocked by completing challenges with specific weapons. It is possible to unlock five separate titles for a weapon, but not every weapon will have all five. Below are examples of the five types of weapon specific titles along with the weapons that are eligible for each type. (Note: Headshots with Launchers aren't counted, so Multikills are required instead). Italics show which challenge is needed. You must prestige to unlock the latter four challenges (Veteran and Master). Prestige Specific Titles Some titles are only awarded after a player has committed to prestige. Below are the non-weapon specific titles awarded for completing certain challenges or attaining certain levels after starting Prestige mode. For the Killstreak Challenges, 250 kills are needed for the Silver title using that killstreak, and 1000 are needed for the Gold title using that killstreak. Emblems Galleries Emblems File:EMBLEMS-01.jpg|Emblems 1 File:EMBLEMS-02.jpg|Emblems 2 File:EMBLEMS-03.jpg|Emblems 3 File:EMBLEMS-04.jpg|Emblems 4 File:EMBLEMS-05.jpg|Emblems 5 File:EMBLEMS-06.jpg|Emblems 6 File:EMBLEMS-07.jpg|Emblems 7 Titles File:TITLES-01.jpg|Callsigns 1 File:TITLES-02.jpg|Callsigns 2 File:TITLES-03.jpg|Callsigns 3 File:TITLES-04.jpg|Callsigns 4 File:TITLES-05.jpg|Callsigns 5 File:TITLES-06.jpg|Callsigns 6 File:TITLES-07.jpg|Callsigns 7 File:TITLES-08.jpg|Callsigns 8 File:TITLES-09.jpg|Callsigns 9 File:TITLES-10.jpg|Callsigns 10 File:TITLES-11.jpg|Callsigns 11 File:TITLES-12.jpg|Callsigns 12 File:TITLES-13.jpg|Callsigns 13 File:TITLES-14.jpg|Callsigns 14 File:TITLES-15.jpg|Callsigns 15 File:TITLES-16.jpg|Callsigns 16 File:TITLES-17.jpg|Callsigns 17 File:TITLES-18.jpg|Callsigns 18 File:TITLES-19.jpg|Callsigns 19 File:TITLES-20.jpg|Callsigns 20 File:TITLES-21.jpg|Callsigns 21 File:TITLES-22.jpg|Callsigns 22 Trivia *In total there are 174,636 different combinations of titles and emblems. *The callsign "Companion Crate" is a reference to the Companion Cube from the game Portal. *The callsign "Shock and Awe" is a reference to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission Shock and Awe. *The "Soap" emblem is likely a reference to the movie Fight Club, as it is very similar to that movie's main logo, although it is possible that it is just a reference to "Soap" MacTavish; it could be a reference to both. *The title "Transformer" is a reference to the Transformer "Blackout", who transformed into a Pave Low. *The title "Flatliner" is a reference to the film "Flatliners". *The title "It's Sabotage!" is a reference to the song "Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys. *The title "All Your Base" is a reference to the game Zero Wing and the internet meme created from it's poor translation. *The title "Get to the Choppa!" is a reference to a line spoken by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the film Predator. *The titles "True Liar" and "Fired!" are both references to the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie "True Lies". *The title "Five Sided Fistagon" is a reference to the Rage Against The Machine song "Bulls On Parade." *There are hidden titles that may be released in the Spring DLC. *The Italian flag is backwards, The colours should go green, white and red, not red, white and green. *Note that the titles and emblems earned from game-winning killcams also count as round winning killcams in Search and Destroy. *The Irish flag is also backwards. The colours are green, white and orange, not orange, white and green. Although an inverted Irish flag is identical to that of an Ivory Coast flag it seems unlikely that this flag is meant to be an Ivory Coast flag as it is not only located below that of an inverted Italian flag it is also grouped with several other European flags. Category:Challenges Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Challenges Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2